


Graffiti

by heylocalcryptid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emily Supports Her Though, F/F, Fluff, Gay And Wholesome, Graffiti, Kissing, She Gets In Touble A Lot To Say The Least, Some Plot, Tracer Is A Graffiti Artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylocalcryptid/pseuds/heylocalcryptid
Summary: Lena is a graffiti artist who wants to inspire people and her girlfriend Emily supports her every step of the way.





	Graffiti

To start the night off Lena decided to head to the skate park which was full of murals as it already was. No one really seemed to care. Since it's well after midnight she wasn't worried about anyone catching her so she decided to tag one of the walls already full of overlapping graffiti; it gave the wall character. Once she was done the word was in a white, sleek and narrow font, it read, "Tracer" a name she had given herself. It seemed fitting at least. She decided it was time to go and head to a place she had planned on tagging for a while now. She went to the mall which would be one of the trickier places but if anyone could do it she could. When she made it she chose to tag a wall nearby a dumpster and a semi-truck drop off. She chose white spray paint and wrote in an airy font. When she heard a door nearby open she dashed towards the nearest corner.

"Hey!" A man yelled. He shined his flashlight at her and she could she her shadow casted across the pavement as she ran. Once she made it around the corner she didn't slow down in pace and head straight home.

The man then turned to see what she had done and saw the words, "Why your lovely." tagged on the wall.

"Why are you out of breath; are you alright?" Emily asked anxiously when she saw Lena come through the front door, slamming it shut and taking deep breaths.

"I'm fine, Em. I just-- I need to sit down." Lena said and she walked over to the loveseat and plopped herself down; she laid her head back and closed her eyes.

Emily walked over to the couch and sat beside her with a cup of coffee in hand. Lena opened one eye at the smell and smiled.

"Isn't it a little late for coffee, luv?" She giggled and sat up on the couch with her legs crossed.

"Ah well, it's full of sleeping aid if that's any better," Emily said and her smile grew.

"Is that really going to help with caffeine?"

"It's worth a shot. I just really love coffee."

"No more than you love me I hope."

"Of course not."

Emily sat down her coffee and scooted closer to Lena. Placing her hand behind Lena's head and looked her in the eyes.

"You know I love you. Right? I'm... afraid you're going to get yourself into so much trouble one of these days and I'll never get to see you again. You mean the whole world to me Lena and I never want to lose you. I love you," Emily said.

Emily kissed Lena on the lips and could feel her start to smile. Lena playfully pushed her away.

"You're such a sap!" Lena pipped.

It wasn't long before the two were kissing again and Lena managed to knock the coffee over.

"I'll get that later," Lena said without completely removing her lips from Emily's.

Emily would've rolled her eyes but she just pushed Lena deeper into the couch and showered her in kisses.

"I really do love you," Emily cooed.

**Author's Note:**

> my last name is I tried my best
> 
> http://cadetdante.tumblr.com/


End file.
